A First Taste
by Lexiful Sunshine
Summary: Naruto has always been a target for bullies, both children and adults. Hikari doesn't like this and is determined to show the young boy that not everyone is the village hates him. That there are some who are willing to stand up for him. OC One-shot. NOT NarutoxOC


**Hey there! I just felt like writing something and this came out :) I think I would like to dedicate this one-shot to DirtyPeterPan who has been recently flaming my stories. I know you've been complaining about Naruto stories so here's one just for you. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**Some background info:**  
**Hikari is Minato's sister, therefore she is Naruto's aunt, but he doesn't know this, just like he doesn't know Minato's his father. She is 19 here, Kakashi is 20 and Naruto is 5. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is best friends with Kakashi. That's all you really need to know...ENJOY!**

* * *

Hikari glared viciously at the two small genin standing before her, the eldest's hand was still raised from his throw and his face, a mixture of shock and outrage. The jonin's hand clenched around the rock she had caught, shattering it under her grip. She let the pieces drop to the floor as she glanced back at the little blonde. Naruto stood behind her staring in awe, he had tears in his eyes and there was a bruise forming on his cheek, no doubt from another rock. Her gaze turned back to the two genin, who backed away from the anger in it, she took a step forward.

"What did you think you would accomplish but throwing a rock at a small child?" she snarled, her hand shooting out to grip their wrists. "W-we're sorry!" they cried in unison, bowing down as best as they could. "I'm not the one who needs the apology brats!" The boy's eyes widened, flicking between her and Naruto, probably debating whether refusing was worth the risk or not.

"But he's-"

"NOW!" she tightened her grip, the boys would no doubt be bruised tomorrow. They jumped in fear, bowing down to the blonde boy, "We're very sorry!" they stammered out, "Please forgive us!"  
"If this happens again, I will ensure you never become a shinobi." She released the boys and they quickly ran off like the cowards they were. "Thank you." Naruto whimpered, brushing his tears away. Hikari snapped her attention back to him, softening her eyes when he flinched in fear.

Sighing sadly and running a hand through her hair she knelt down before her nephew. She brushed her thumb lightly against his cheek where he had been hit, "Are you okay?" she gently asked. He nodded quickly, brushing away more tears. Putting on a brave face he straightened up and puffed his chest out, "I'm going to be Hokage one day, weaklings like them can't hurt me!" he cried. Hikari chucked, _'He's so much like Minato.'_ "Well even Hokage's need help sometimes, come on let's get you all healed up then something to eat, you're nothing but skin and bones."She poked his ribcage, smiling when he giggled, batting her hand away. Hikari straightened up, holding a hand out for him, he tentatively took it, looking up at her with wide innocent eyes. "But the people at the hospital won't help me, they never do. And I have no money." He looked so distraught it made her smile a little, "They will heal you or they'll deal with me. You don't need to worry about money, I have plenty of it."

Naruto grinned again before frowning in confusion, "Who are you lady?" he questioned. "I'm Hikari. Hikari Namikaze." His eyes widened, "You're related to the fourth hokage?" He gasped in shock, she laughed at him, "Yes I'm his younger sister." They had reached the hospital by now, Hikari walked straight through the doors without hesitating, dragging Naruto in with her. "Can I see a healer please." She told the woman at the front desk, she looked up at smiled brightly, "Ah yes, Namikaze-sama. I shall call for one immediately." The woman picked up a phone and began talking in it. Hikari looked down at the small boy beside her, hidden by the tall desk, she noticed him trembling slightly. "Namikaze-sama, a healer will be waiting for you in room 12. Do you know where that is?" The blonde nodded, smiling in thanks, and walked away towards the room, she knew she was receiving odd looks from anyone who noticed the small child but she elected to ignore them.

Hikari opened the door for Naruto, closing it behind them. There was a woman politely standing near the neatly made bed, holding a clipboard and smiling brightly. "Namikaze-sama, it is an honour. What do you need healing?" She asked, preparing for the worst. "It's not me." The blonde told her, pushing Naruto out in front of her, "He was hit by a rock and I would like the bruise checked out. Also a general check up just to make sure nothing else is wrong." The healer paled considerably, a cruel gleam appearing in her eyes. "I'm very sorry Milady but I'm afraid I cannot heal this boy." She began walking towards the door but was quickly blocked by Hikari, who was glaring at her. "And I'm very sorry miss, but I want Naruto healed. And I would like it done as quickly as possible. I have a reservation at Ichiraku's that I have been looking forward to all day."

The healer glanced at the door, then at Naruto, grumbling under her breath she reluctantly placed a hand on his cheek, a soft green glow emitting from it. After a few minutes she pulled away, "It's done." She curtly said, stepping around him to get to the door. "And his check up." "The dem- the _boy_, is fine. Except for a few cuts and bruises and very light malnutrition, he is perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." She stalked out of the room, no doubt off to complain.

Hikari smiled down at the reasonably healthy Naruto and he smiled back. "C'mon let's go." She held the door open for him, "Where are we going Hikari?" her asked, slipping his hand back into hers. She looked down in surprise, only to be greeted by his grinning face. Qarmth spread through her chest at how cheerful he looked, despite the way he was treated. "We're going to Ichiraku Ramen. Have you ever been there?" He shook his head, "Is it nice?" Grinning widely she nodded eagerly, "The best in the whole village. And I'll be meeting a friend there too." Naruto's smile faded slightly, and his eyes saddened, "Will your friend hate me too?" He asked quietly.

Hikari frowned, freezing in her steps. "Why would you say that Naruto?" He pulled his hand from hers, "Because they all do!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes. The 19 year old squatted down, wiping his tears away, "Well I don't hate you." She firmly told him, "In fact I think you are a very charming young man. And my friend is not like all the others. He won't hate you at all." Taking his hand back she continued leading him towards her favourite restaurant, _'If he's anything like Minato or Kushina he will love Ichiraku's.' _She told herself, smiling fondly at memories.

"C'mon, that's the restaurant right there." She pointed down the street, "I'll race you there." Naruto frowned in that adorable way five year olds do. "But it's not fair, you're a ninja!" "Oh please, you're going to be Hokage one day, I'm sure you'll be able to outrun me." His face brightened immediately and he took off running down the street, Hikari rolled her eyes, jogging after him, determined to lose, once they arrived he immediately began gloating about his win. "Hikari, you're late." An annoyed voice called out to her, a young man with silver hair was leaning against the wall not far from them, he was wearing his usual mask and his eyes were frowning. "Oh please Kakashi, like you're one to talk. You haven't been on time in years."

Kakashi's eyes went to Naruto who was standing slightly behind Hikari, "Who's the kid?" "Hm, this is Naruto Uzumaki." The 20 year old raised an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding. "Well I'm starving! Let's eat." The blonde woman exclaimed, sliding into one of the seats. Kakashi and Naruto each took seats beside her; Kakashi ordered three bowls of their favourite dish and quietly chatted to Hikari while they waited. The bowls were quickly made and soon in front of them. Grinning in delight Hikari happily dug in, only stopping when she felt a small tug on her arm.

Looking down at Naruto, she noticed his confused expression. "What is this?" He whispered to her. "It's Ramen." She whispered back, ignoring Kakashi's questioning look. "What's ramen?"  
"Try it." She urged, pushing the bowl closer, "You'll love it." Naruto slowly took a bite from his dish, his eyes widening in both shock and happiness.

"This is amazing! I'm coming here all the time from now on!"

* * *

**THE END**

**There you have it, I hope you liked. This was supposed to be a random chapter for a story but I changed it to a one-shot. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your COMMENTS. (hint hint)**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
